


【龙翔】指尖蝶

by lunayukiri



Category: Matsumoto Jun - Fandom, Okada Junichi - Fandom, Sakurai Sho/Ueda Tatsuya - Fandom, Ueda Tatsuya - Fandom, sakurai sho - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunayukiri/pseuds/lunayukiri
Summary: 真人无关|关于前后辈的俗套爱情故事
Kudos: 1





	【龙翔】指尖蝶

龙翔

指尖蝶

  
-  


“听说了吗，樱井前辈分化成了Omega。”

上田龙也刚刚送了一大块冰淇淋进口，眨巴眨巴眼睛懵懵地嘟着嘴巴看过去。没等他说些什么，就被几只手揉起了软软的头发。

“像上田君一样可爱的孩子分化成Omega才正常嘛，那个樱井成天一副拽上天的样子还不是没有用。”

“分化前就敢考进A班，看吧，他肯定不要多久就跟不上。”

就算是上田这样不关心八卦的人也是听说过樱井翔的。在J高这个人才济济的地方成为拔尖的人物并不容易，樱井就是其中一个。他的生活仿佛是沿着标准优秀Alpha的轨道前行的，樱井翔是花道世家的公子，入校后顺利考入了成绩最优的A班，成为了学生会的副会长，如果不出意外也将会成为下一任学生会长；更夺人注目的是他那一头金发和亮晶晶的耳钉，像是个不良一样在学校招摇；还有小道消息称他不但打了耳钉，衣服之下还藏了一枚更加不良的脐钉。如此这般，樱井翔在学校里面收获了一大批迷弟迷妹；而他锋芒展露地太过，自然招来了无数的妒忌和眼红。眼下他乍一分化成了Omega，众人震惊有之，惋惜有之，嘲讽亦有之。背后的议论都讲到了这种程度，当面如何难堪也可想而知，上田龙也开始有些同情这位素未谋面的前辈了。

“樱井前辈就算是Omega也是个能考进A班的Omega，你们这些C班的人有什么资格说他。”

上田龙也咬着勺子回头，只见两个带着墨镜蓄着长长发尾的男生气势汹汹地走近。身边的几个人互相对视了一下，迅速地逃离了这个地方。

“喂，你也是C班的吧？”其中一个男生摘下墨镜，露出一双桃花眼，打量着上田龙也被揉乱的妹妹头和眼角下方贴的蝴蝶，“看上去好像没有跟那几个人一伙……”

“啊，巧克力口味冰淇淋！”刚刚还气势汹汹的另一个男生也摘下墨镜看着上田手中的冰淇淋，声音挑高了八度奶味十足，“Kame我们去吃冰淇淋吧！”

原来是传说中修罗恶鬼一样的J高双蛇松本润和龟梨和也，难怪那几个人见了他们要逃走。上田龙也低下头，决定默默装死。

“要不要一起去？”松本润看见上田意犹未尽地拿勺子戳着空了的纸碗，“要我请客的话只买巧克力口味的。”

上田龙也很快就后悔被一盒冰淇淋收买了。他被两位传说中最恐怖的高中生带到天台，龟梨和也把他往松本润面前一推就缩在一边，而他就被迫听松本润叭叭叭地吹了那位“樱井前辈”两个小时。上田龙也听得云里雾里，在心里感叹同为高中一年级的学生，松本润对这所学校的了解程度比他高了好几个数量级；从樱井翔的入学演讲到樱井翔是如何抢到学校食堂周三才有卖的布丁，只要跟樱井翔沾边的事情事无巨细全部都知道。

当松本润终于说累了，开始对着樱井翔刚染金发的照片长吁短叹这么酷炫做Omega多可惜的时候，上田龙也终于能松口气，鬼鬼祟祟退远一步悄悄问龟梨和也：“松本君喜欢樱井前辈吗？”

“J现在好像有点迷茫，”龟梨和也同样悄悄回答他，“您多担待，谁遇上这事心里都不好受啊！”

上田龙也深以为意，两个人小心翼翼叹口气，继续听松本润叭叭叭。

三人转眼就升入了高中三年级。上田龙也顺利地考入了A班，跟龟梨和也一起继续着同为天台苦命人的革命友谊。在双蛇的洗礼之下，上田龙也已经被迫丢弃了自己深爱的妹妹头，从一个小公主转型加入墨镜酷哥行列，并迷上了拳击，在大佬的路上一去不返。

那位传说中的樱井前辈依旧活在传说中。他在校时不但保持了A班的成绩，成为了J高第一位Omega学生会长，还摘掉了耳钉染黑了头发，加上花道世家的翩翩风度，樱井翔迅速地成为了全校人的梦中情O。

有了樱井翔这个先例，一直以来偏重培养Alpha的J高也发生了很大的改变，不但放宽了Omega加入学生会的标准，添加了针对Omega的特长课程，还设立了根据第二性别专用的医务室，到松本润分化成Omega的时候早已无人敢说什么闲话，只有他自己因为追到樱井翔的希望渺茫而烦恼不已。

“……但是听松润花痴樱井前辈为什么还要戴墨镜啊！”上田龙也摸着冲天的短发怀疑人生。

“J心里不好受啊，你多担待。”龟梨和也拍拍他的肩膀，语重心长。

松本润长长地叹口气，对着樱井翔在毕业典礼上的和服照片无比意难平。

-

上田龙也从未想过，他与传说中的樱井前辈的相遇，会是这样一个尴尬的场景。

“中份荞麦面！”

“大份荞麦面！”

午餐时间的大学食堂窗口简直就是战场，上田龙也挤到了荞麦面窗口前，眼看着只剩了最后一份面，却跟另一个人同时开口点单。

“剩下的面不够做大份了，同学你看……”食堂大叔为难地看着他们。

上田龙也扭头看向跟他抢饭的人，意外地对上了一双大眼睛——这双眼睛他太熟悉了，高中三年他看着照片听松本润吹嘘了不下万遍的美妙形状和颜色，跟他抢饭的人正是樱井翔无疑。还未等他开口，樱井翔就像受惊的小动物一般瑟缩了一下，随即弱弱地开口：“既然这样，荞麦面就让给这位同学吧！”

“那怎么行！还是前辈您吃吧！”上田龙也回过神，连忙让道。

“诶？不了不了，我去买别的了！”话音未落，樱井翔就钻出人群不见了踪影。

上田龙也从食堂大叔手里接过面的时候，毫不意外地收获了大叔复杂的眼神，显然他被当做了吓跑樱井翔的罪魁祸首，而他不得不说他自己也是这么认为的。上田龙也低头无语，吓到前辈他也不想的啊，只是恰好刚刚结束拳击社团训练，看上去有那么一点点的彪悍而已。

不过——上田龙也瞄到另一边焦急排队的樱井翔的身影，想起了松本润对他的比喻——樱井前辈见到吃的还真像一只仓鼠。或许是高中的时候听多了松本润对樱井翔的吹嘘，上田龙也觉得这位樱井前辈确如传闻一般可爱。他迅速地偷拍了一张樱井翔的照片，找了一个空位放下午餐盘，点开了龟梨和也的聊天框。

他与松本润和龟梨和也分别考入了不同的大学，并未因此断了联系。樱井翔在这所学校念书他是知道的，可真正遇见这还是头一回。

手机很快就收到了回信，点开是调侃的语气：“遇见就遇见还拍什么照，你也开始花痴樱井前辈了？”

才没有那回事呢！上田龙也干脆地退出了聊天界面，却忍不住点开相册看了眼偷拍的照片。

“可以坐在这里吗？”

上田龙也一惊，差点把手机扔出去。毫无预兆地，3D高清版本的樱井翔端着大份的蛋包饭走到他身边。

“啊，可以可以，请坐……”

“上田……君？”樱井翔端正地坐在桌对面，“我是樱井翔，也是J高毕业的，作为前辈一直没机会见你真的很抱歉。”

没想到，樱井翔居然认识自己。这样近的距离下，上田龙也可以看清他耳洞的痕迹，那双漂亮的眼睛盯着食物的时候亮晶晶的，还有塞得满满的脸颊和嘟起来的嘴唇……

“樱井前辈你好。”上田龙也拘谨地打了招呼，“刚才买荞麦面……吓到前辈真是不好意思。”

“上田君没有吓到我啊，还有，面要涨了！”

前辈嘟着嘴巴发射了亮晶晶的上目线，上田龙也花了三秒钟才理解他在说什么。

樱井前辈从前就这么可爱吗？上田龙也嚼着泡涨的面条闷闷地想。

-

如果大学里有一个地方是Omega绝对不能涉足的，那一定就是拳击部的活动室。这绝不是因为存在Omega歧视，而是因为拳击部的气味实在是让人不敢恭维。那是一个混杂着汗臭、脚臭、酸掉的袜子和尘土气息的半封闭空间，常年关闭的狭窄气窗无法胜任通风换气的艰巨任务；更甚者，在这个纯Alpha的活动室里，部员在肆意挥洒着汗水的同时也会自由地挥洒各种粗犷的信息素。总而言之，这地方是个不怎么招人待见的糙A窝。

所以，在拳击部接到校新闻社的采访邀请时，全体成员先是震惊，后是狂喜，部长冈田准一还专门为此正儿八经开了会。

“这是我们人生的转机，”冈田准一挥舞着手中新买的领带，“关系到拳击社的未来，和我们每一个人的未来。你们不是常常抱怨外界对我们的误解吗，现在，兄弟们，展示的机会来了！我们要让新闻社的可爱Omega们……不是，我们要让新闻社的同学们，让所有人了解到我们的优秀！”

校新闻社是个与拳击部截然相反的地方。它是学校官方设立的学生机构，入社需要面试考核，每月由学校财务划款资助，而且成员几乎全部都是Omega。校新闻社有许多毕业的社员成为了播音员、记者、杂志编辑，时下最受欢迎的天气姐姐正是往期某届社长。

拳击部的全员，包括部长冈田准一，都完全将这次采访活动看做两个社团的联谊，为此还展开了难得的——或许是拳击部存在以来的第一次大扫除。

当活动室的空气终于称得上清新、部员们也终于把自己收拾得能见人了，新闻部前来采访的可爱Omega们也终于来到了。所有人都伸长了脖子傻笑地盯着几位可爱的姑娘，而上田龙也一眼就看到了跟在后排扛摄像机的Beta小哥之间的樱井翔。

原来樱井前辈也加入了新闻社嘛！上田龙也惊讶了一秒，又立刻觉得太合适了，像樱井前辈这样有才又可爱的Omega，不在镜头前发光发热才是浪费。

显然拳击部的彪悍程度不是让部长穿上不合适的西装就能抹去的，二十几个强壮的Alpha表情僵硬地站成一排显然还是吓到了这群莺莺燕燕，两厢商讨之后决定进行单独采访。

“兄弟们，丢掉你们的羞涩，现在是需要你们战斗的时刻！我们需要五位挺身而出的勇士！”

“我来！”上田龙也立刻举手走出来，“请前辈务必采访我！”

“你好，我是文学系的森田麻美，今天由我来采访你。”一个穿着浅色连衣裙的姑娘走上前来，对着上田龙也打了招呼。

“诶……可不可以让樱井前辈采访我？”上田龙也往旁边望了望，看见樱井翔正在跟摄像小哥聊着些什么。

“啊，你是说樱井翔吗？”森田有点惊讶，“樱井同学只是负责采访稿和编辑成文，不负责出镜采访的。”

“……原来如此。”

樱井翔低头在笔记本上记了几笔，走近两人，对着上田龙也笑了笑，把手中的文稿交给了森田。

“森田同学，上田君是我高中的后辈，是个很好的孩子，还要请你多关照了。”说罢，还冲着森田鞠了一躬，整了整手里的文件，走向了另外几组人。

上田龙也愣愣地看着樱井翔忙碌的身影，身边的森田麻美连着叫了他几声都没有听见。

-

采访的视频发布在了校园网和论坛上，新闻稿刊载了最新一期的校园杂志上。论坛上炒的最热的话题变成了“拳击部男团”，就在这一夜之间，拳击部就变成了最受关注的社团之一。

上田龙也并不关心这些沸腾的话题，他在拿到校园杂志的那一刻就疯狂地翻到了采访部分寻找着，却只在页脚处看到了极小的“文/樱井”的标注；至于那段长长的视频，也只有在片尾滚动的字幕里出现了不到两秒的“樱井翔”三个字。

那天的现场看来，根据每个人的特征调整采访内容、临时编辑采访问题、还有统筹每个人的采访量，都是樱井翔来负责，那些名字出现在标题上的女孩子们只不过是拿着整理好的稿子看一行念一行。上田龙也不了解新闻社到底是如何运作的，他单纯地觉得做的最多的是樱井前辈，比起那些女孩子，樱井翔的名字更值得被写在标题上。

“上田君，吃不吃红豆饼？新闻社送来的慰问品。”

部员丢给他一只小巧的红豆饼，上田龙也打开咬了一口，随口问道：“新闻社送来的，你们怎么这么淡定地回来？”

“是个学长送来的啦，又不是可爱的Omega小姐姐。”

上田龙也捏着吃了一半的红豆饼跑了出去，果然看到了樱井翔的身影。樱井翔正在跟冈田准一说着话，冈田的手里也拿着一盒红豆饼。樱井翔今天穿了清爽的白衬衫配牛仔裤，远远看过去是扎眼的纤腰长腿，上田龙也收了收脸上的傻笑准备过去打招呼，就只见冈田准一伸手揉了揉樱井翔的脑袋。樱井翔的耳朵红了起来，仓皇失措地冲着冈田准一鞠了一躬转身离开。

这一幕看起来如此刺眼。上田龙也无意识地把手中的红豆饼捏成了碎渣，有点失落地靠在墙上，看到手心一片狼藉之后，才反应过来。

哦，我大概是喜欢上樱井前辈了吧。

-

“嘿，听说前些天来采访的新闻社的姑娘，有个看上我们部长了。”

上田龙也垂眼调整了一下拳击手套，并未理会旁边部员们的八卦，自顾自继续打着沙袋。

“你都不好奇一下的吗，他们说今天那个姑娘要约部长出去呢。”

“哦。”

上田龙也依旧没有理会，只是出拳的速度和力度都比往常要狠得多。

“什么嘛，难怪麻美学姐说你可怕。”那人没再自讨没趣，溜到旁边找别人继续八卦话题。

自从上回上田龙也撞见冈田准一揉了樱井翔的脑袋之后，这件事就一直压在他心上。但是，自家部长是单身，樱井前辈又不像很抗拒的样子，整件事跟他毫无关系，他除了自己郁闷也找不到任何反对的理由。

等等。

如果部长跟别的姑娘约会了，那他是不是就有理由去劝樱井前辈离冈田准一远一点了呢？

上田龙也豁然开朗，顾不上满头的汗，三两下摘掉拳击手套和护具冲到了还在八卦的几个人面前：“兄弟们，有没有兴趣一起助攻部长和那个姑娘？”

几个人被上田的气势和锐利目光扫的瑟瑟发抖，连忙点头入伙。

可惜几个毛头小子自己都没谈过恋爱，凭着捕风捉影听来的八卦和跟踪冈田准一公路暴走做了一晚上无用功，连姑娘的头发丝都没看着。几人乘兴而去败兴而归，回到学校就地解散了。

上田龙也有些懊恼地转了转走得发酸的脚腕，抬头却看到樱井翔刚刚走出了图书馆。

“上田君？”樱井翔向他走过来，“好巧，你也刚从图书馆出来吗？”

“啊……我，我刚刚跑步路过这里，嗯，现在准备回宿舍了。”

图书馆前的路灯有些暗，樱井翔刚好穿了一身黑色，在黑夜中看起来雾沉沉地，只有一双眼睛亮晶晶。那眼中的光芒流动着，汇成了弯月的形状：“那，一起走吧？”

上田龙也点点头，愣愣地跟了上去。

这太犯规了，上田龙也心想。两个人并排走着，近到偶尔会碰到衣角，趁这夜色沉沉……

“上田君是住在学校的宿舍吗？”樱井翔的声音把上田龙也一下拉回了现实。

“是，是学校的宿舍。”

“这样啊，我不住在学校要走远一点，是后街尽头的那个小区。那就先送上田君回去好了。”

“不用的不用的，应该我送前辈才是，这么晚了……”

樱井翔拗不过上田龙也，只好允许他送自己回住处。一路上大多是樱井翔在说些趣事，上田龙也悄悄侧头看着他，看着看着就傻笑起来；虽然两人专业不同，樱井翔还是能找到些有用的事情教他，比如哪里的食堂会提早开门，哪些全校选修课能真正学到知识……

“……上田君，你有没有听到奇怪的声音？”樱井翔脸色一变，拉着上田龙也停下了脚步。

上田龙也仔细听了听，不远处似乎有人小声呜咽。两个人循声走到一条小巷探头一看，有几团人影藏在墙角，再仔细一看，是几个小混混在抢过路人的钱包。

“喂！你们这是在干嘛！”上田龙也还没反应过来，樱井翔就冲了上去，用背包狠狠地砸向其中一个人。不知道樱井翔的包里到底装了什么重物，竟让那人脱力摔在了一边。上田龙也这才反应过来，上前截住挥向樱井的拳头，几下就把剩下的人掀翻在地。

“好了，不要打了，前面有个巡警的岗亭，把他们送去那边吧。”樱井翔拉住上田，制止了他的单方面殴打。

-

“前辈，真的对不起，都是我的错，让你受伤了。”

“怎么会，是我自己不小心扭到手腕。真抱歉我这里有点乱，跟我合租的室友这几天都住在实验室……”樱井翔小心地装了冰袋敷在微微肿起来的患处，“话说回来，上田君好厉害啊，一下子就把那三个人打倒了。”

想到刚刚的场景，上田龙也现在还有些后怕，他不敢想象若是那些人的拳头落到了樱井翔的身上会是什么后果。他知道樱井翔是不会打架的，就那么不管不顾地冲上前去……上田龙也心里是满满的愧疚和敬佩，不知哪边更多一点。

“还是我太笨了，这时候应该先喊人的。”樱井翔垂下头，眼角有些泛红。上田龙也慌了，忙蹲下身替他扶住冰袋和手腕。

“前辈一点也不笨，前辈很勇敢很厉害的。”

“有时候我真的很不甘心自己是个Omega。”樱井翔喃喃地说，“连保护自己都做不到，更遑论保护别人。”

“前辈……”

“上田君，今天全靠你在这件事才能这么顺利地解决，你可要把这份勇敢和正直保持下去啊。”樱井翔撑出一个笑容，把冰袋丢到一边，“对了，我这里有几本书你可能用得上……”

上田龙也回到自己的寝室已经是深夜，室友还在游戏里厮杀，随意地抬头跟他打了声招呼。他把自己扔在床上，捞起手机跟龟梨和松本连麦讲了刚刚发生的事。

“……事情就是这样。”说罢，上田龙也幽幽地叹了一句，“樱井前辈，真的好酷啊。”

耳机里沉默了一会，传来了松本润的声音。

“……我懂。”

龟梨和也：？？？现在是我一个人要听你们两个人花痴了吗？

他大概就是高岭之花吧。

上田龙也点开手机里那张偷拍的樱井翔，黑暗的寝室里只有这一点光亮。从第一次听说，樱井翔就是活在传说中的人。人们用各种赞美堆砌出他的形象，美好到让人难以相信；但真正见到他的时候，又觉得就算用所有美好的形容词来形容他都还不够。 

与樱井翔的相遇，就像是有万分之一的幸运，让蝴蝶停在了指尖，不敢去触碰，也屏住了呼吸，生怕惊散了这场梦境。

-

“长本事了，一个个的！”冈田准一扛着一把竹刀在举着水桶的几个人面前走来走去，“还玩跟踪，谁给你们的胆子，啊？”

“老大，我们也是为了你的幸福着想啊。”

啪!

竹刀打在说话人的小腿上，冈田准一严肃地叉腰道：“你们作为Alpha，作为有担当的人，是要为你们做的每件事负责任的。谈恋爱，不是你们想得那么简单的！试想一下，如果我昨天真的去跟小葵约会了，就你们这跟踪水平，小葵肯定会发现的，整个新闻社的人都会知道，我们拳击部的人是群STK，到时候，你们谁都找不到对象！”

“原来老大是为了我们好……”

“呜呜呜谢谢老大……”

“等等……小葵是谁？”

冈田准一眼睛一瞪，啪啪地甩了两下竹刀，“都闭嘴！再举一个小时！”

举着水桶的几个人在冈田看不到的时候互相交换了眼神，心照不宣地露出贼笑。

最近一段时间，拳击部都在为了拳击社团联赛做准备，校新闻社此时又发来了采访邀请，希望针对联赛做一期专访。目前还只是赛前准备阶段，并不会像上次那样隆重，新闻社只会来进行一次简单的谈话，然后发一小篇直击记录而已。

于是，上田龙也毫不意外地看到来采访的人是樱井翔。

彬彬有礼地跟每个部员打招呼、自然又风趣地展开对话，有条不紊地整理谈话记录，就算身边没有助手，樱井翔也做得非常完美。上次负责摄像的Beta小哥这次来负责拍照，一进门就开始满场飞。上田龙也正担心他拍的照片和谈话能否对上号，就听见樱井翔在问冈田准一要一份带照片的部员名单。

“我知道不能随便给啦，可是Bussan你也知道，我没人帮忙嘛。”

这算什么，这撒娇的语气？上田龙也望过去，看到两个人熟稔的样子，感觉心脏像被人捏住一样酸痛。

樱井翔也恰好看到了他，上手拉着冈田准一拖到了他面前。

“Bussan，上田君是我高中的学弟，跟松润关系很好的，你可不能欺负人家。”

随后转向了上田龙也，

“上田君，你们部长是我表哥，他要是欺负你们你就告诉我，我让姨妈收拾他！”

上田龙也先是一惊，后是喜上眉梢：“啊，表哥好表哥好，表哥对我们都很好的。”

Cool Boy上田龙也思考着，这种从未体验过的大起大落患得患失的感觉，究竟是什么？

嗯，是爱情。

-

采访很顺利，在社团训练结束的时候樱井翔和Beta小哥也收了工。上田龙也想借机问问樱井翔受伤手腕的情况，看到樱井翔跟Beta小哥分开后快步走向了洗手间，于是等在了附近。

可是坐等右等，就是不见樱井翔的影子。上田龙也有些担心地走到洗手间门口，试探地问了一句：“樱井前辈？你没事吧？”

里间传来了樱井翔有些虚弱的声音：“上田君？”

“前辈你怎么了？”上田龙也听到这个声音有些着急，“身体不舒服吗？要不要去医院看……”

话未说完，上田龙也就闻到了一股与环境丝毫不搭调的香味，淡淡的，带着清新的草香和樱桃般的甜味。

“……我发情期到了，上田君。”

上田龙也稳了稳慌乱的心神，试图理清混乱的思绪：“前辈你别担心，这边没有别的人在，我们社团的人也都走了……我有抑制……啊，是Alpha用的。我，前辈我可以去喊人来帮忙，你需要什么……”

樱井翔扶着墙壁，慢慢走了出来，白皙的脸颊染上了粉色，呼吸沉重。他每靠近一步，清甜的香气就浓上几分。

还好今天用够了抑制剂，上田龙也心想。虽是这样，他的耳朵却也染上了可疑的红色。

“你能……临时标记我吗？”樱井翔紧皱着眉心，大颗的汗滴从额上滑落，“拜托……”

上田龙也深深吸了口气，掐着掌心努力让自己保持理智：“前辈，这，不合适吧……”

“拜托……这里信息素太杂，抑制剂失效了……”樱井翔腿一软，眼看就要倒在地上，上田龙也连忙上前扶住樱井翔。

怀里的高热让他意识到了事态的严重性，上田龙也不再多想，撩开樱井翔后颈的发丝，将牙齿嵌进了散发着馥郁芳香的腺体。直到怀里的人喘息平静下来，上田龙也才放松了牙齿，安抚地舔了舔腺体上的伤口。

“多谢……”

樱井翔拨开额前凌乱的发丝，意识终于捕捉到一丝清明，却仍没有力气。两个人贴得太紧，上田龙也一直不自然地僵直着身体，也不敢有任何多余的动作。樱井翔无声地笑了笑，哑着嗓子说道：“我的包在你们活动室里，能不能帮我取来？”

上田龙也连忙答应了，扶着樱井翔靠在墙上，一溜烟跑掉了。

两个人再这样抱在一起，心脏就要跳的炸掉了。上田龙也跑到活动室，摸着怦怦乱跳的心口，感觉唇齿间还残存着一些清甜的香气。他取了包，做了好几个深呼吸才赶回了樱井翔身边。樱井翔拿出包里的药片咽了两颗，又吞了小半瓶水，脸色总算恢复了正常。

“让你看到这副狼狈的样子真是抱歉，没有用够抑制剂是我疏忽了。”

“不是前辈的错，是我们疏忽了才对。”上田龙也连忙道歉，“是我们训练的时候没有控制信息素。真的对不起，我们把活动室搞成这个样子还让前辈待了这么久……”

上田龙也懊恼地抓着头发，他怎么早没想到，这次采访的是拳击部训练的时候，一屋子的Alpha锤沙袋的时候根本不讲究什么信息素。

“是Bussan的错，我一定要让姨妈好好收拾他一顿。”樱井翔恢复了点力气，打起精神骂了几句自家表哥，又郑重地对上田龙也道谢，“这次真的非常感谢上田君救了我。”

“没没没，是我对前辈做了……这样的事，真的很不好意思……”

上田龙也局促不安地顿了顿，看着樱井翔小心地问：“樱井前辈，我可以送你回家吗？”

-

樱井翔觉得，上田龙也真的有很奇怪的世界观。他提出要送自己回家之后就安静地像个保镖一样跟在自己身边，精神紧绷小心翼翼地护送自己到了住处。

“今天真是幸好有上田君在，还要谢谢上田君送我回来。”樱井翔认真地鞠躬道谢，看到上田龙也还是一副严肃的样子，不禁笑了起来，“上田君看上去冷冰冰的，要多笑笑别人才会知道上田君有多温柔嘛。”

上田龙也不知所措地愣了一秒，随后咧开嘴角，傻傻地笑了出来。

目送上田龙也走之后，樱井翔关上门就放松地躺进了沙发里。此时手机震动起来，提醒着新到消息。

“前辈，请好好休息。

我一定会负责的。”

来自上田龙也。

樱井翔看着消息愣了几秒，不禁失笑。

什么都没发生的临时标记而已，有什么好负责的？

傻的可以。

樱井翔嘟着嘴唇在回复栏里打了几个字，想了想又全部删除。他揉了揉酸痛的后颈，那里现在正散发着樱桃和香辛料混合的香气，思考了几分钟之后发送了回复。

“好的。” 

-

第二天一早，樱井翔还在迷迷糊糊地刷着牙，合租的室友突然敲门喊他：“樱井，楼下那个是你的小学弟吗？”

“什么？”

樱井翔往窗外一看，跨在自行车上一头银发冲天的，就是上田龙也无疑。上田龙也正抬头看向他们的方向，看到樱井翔的时候有些慌张，举起手里的早餐挥了挥。

“羡慕死了——有小狼狗给送早餐。”室友拿胳膊肘碰碰他，“单身狗只能自己去食堂了，唉。”

“别胡说，他只是学弟而已。”樱井翔不自然地冲楼下挥挥手。

“得了吧，昨天你一回来那一屋子的胡椒粉味……”

樱井翔立马捂住后颈赶人：“赶紧去你的食堂吧！”

“OKOK给你的小狼狗腾地方。”室友嘿嘿一笑，“没想到你千年铁树真开花儿了呀。”

上田龙也高中的时候听多了松本润说樱井翔的喜好，虽然不知道如今有没有变化，还是依样买了好几种鸡蛋三明治和咖啡豆奶。樱井翔收拾好餐桌，把上田龙也买来的早餐摆好，回头一看就乐了。上田龙也进了门就老老实实地贴了墙根，给自己罚站，一双大眼睛还眨巴眨巴直愣愣地盯着樱井翔看。

“你站那里干嘛呀，坐下吃早餐啊。”

上田龙也乖乖走过去，有些迟疑地问：“前辈，你感觉身体好些了吗？”

“多亏上田君，我现在很好。”樱井翔摸了摸腺体上的伤口，有些不好意思，“只是，闻了一晚上香辛料的味道，有点饿。”

上田龙也的脸刷一下就红了，双手按在大腿上深深鞠躬：“对不起！请前辈赶快吃早餐吧！”

“所以说，你过来坐下，一起吃早餐吧。”

这是什么神仙早晨？上田龙也傻笑着，看着对面樱井翔用豆奶和三明治塞满了脸颊，捏着吸管插到了面前的三明治上。

那日樱井翔虽然说了不用他麻烦送早餐，上田龙也还是会把早餐悄悄挂在门上，坚持送了一周份。两人在学校也碰不上面，樱井翔只能发消息感谢他，两人一来一往地闲聊起来，也会聊上许久。上田龙也翻着长长的聊天记录，一边自责着自己STK一样的行为，一边对樱井前辈心动不已。

-

对冈田准一来说，拳击部参加联赛是他最大的愿望，也是最大的遗憾。联赛虽设有个人奖项，但是要求团体参赛，于是他大学努力了三年，终于建立起了一个可以参加联赛的团队之后，光荣地成为了教练。拳击部的成员自然看得出部长的遗憾，一个个都像打了鸡血一样认真，整个团队齐心协力顺利地将队伍积分冲到了第四位。今日的比赛是积分赛的最后决战，若是拳击部赢得三场，就能取代前一支队伍成为联赛的第三名。而今日的三场比赛中，恰好就有上田龙也一个。

上田龙也换好了衣服，在关上柜子之前看到他和双蛇三人的Line群里发来了新的消息。

“比赛加油！”

“往观众里看一圈，有惊喜哦！”

上田龙也挑了下眉毛，把手机丢进柜子锁了起来。都说到这份上了还谈什么惊喜，无非就是两个人赶来看比赛了嘛。很快就到了他上场的时间，上田龙也站在了四方的拳击场上，一边原地跳着活动筋骨，一边在观众之间搜索着，很轻易地就在人群中找到了戴着墨镜气场超群的双蛇。上田冲着两人咧嘴一笑，眼神一溜看到了两人身边的人，笑容顿时僵在了脸上。

站在人群中间，兴奋地左顾右盼的，正是樱井翔。看到上田龙也向他看过来，樱井翔灿烂地一笑，挥了挥手中写着“龙也”的扇子。

上田龙也长长地吐了口气，带了拳套的拳头用力地互相撞了撞。樱井前辈就在台下，手里还拿了写着自己名字的扇子，这惊喜，可太刺激了。

解说员激动的声音从扩音器里传出来，炒热了整个赛场里的气氛，裁判一抬手，比赛开始的声音落下，上田龙也就完全屏蔽了场下的杂音，全神贯注地凝视着对手。出拳，闪避，脚下的跃动纷杂有序，上田龙也凭借出色的速度取得了优势，他的状态也明显很好，第一回合中只用了一分钟就成功将人击倒在地；余下的两分钟内虽不像一开始那样顺利，但出其不意的出拳攻击也能处处压制对手。

接下来的回合不像第一回合一般轻松，对手在摸清了上田龙也的套路后也对应调整了战术，偶尔也能抓住他动作的破绽得分；中场休息时间里，上田龙也的脸色变得极深沉。冈田准一替他擦汗的时候想要问他是不是出了什么事，看到他异常认真的眼神便没能说出口，只是简单指导了一下战术，拍拍他的肩膀嘱咐道继续加油。终是在第三回合的最后半分钟里，上田龙也凭借一套漂亮的组合拳三次击倒了对手，赢了这场比赛。

裁判员宣布了上田龙也的胜利，将他的拳头举过了头顶。此时上田龙也才终于敢再次看向樱井翔，向他挥了挥拳头。看到樱井翔兴奋地冲他挥舞扇子的时候，上田龙也的耳朵悄悄红透了。

“恭喜！”

上田龙也走出更衣室，看到松本润和龟梨和也正在走廊等着他，樱井翔跟松本润说着话，手里还拿着那把小扇子。

“我们现在要去咖啡厅，樱井前辈要一起来吗？”

“我跟Bussan一起，等下还要进去。你们去给上田君庆祝吧。”樱井翔笑眯眯地挥挥手。

“那……我和松润先去，上田君你好好谢谢前辈给你加油啊！”龟梨和也不由分说地拉走了松本润，冲上田龙也挤出一个wink。

“谢谢前辈！我提前不知道前辈会来看比赛……”上田龙也不好意思地挠挠头。

“上田君真的好棒啊，比赛很精彩！虽然我没怎么看懂啦……”樱井翔心虚地咬了咬嘴唇。

“樱井前辈，这是我第一次的比赛胜利，想要送给前辈……”赛场里比赛还在继续，人群的欢呼声隔着墙壁闷闷地传来，樱井翔眼睛亮亮地崇拜地看着他。或许是刚刚赛场上的热血还未平复，上田龙也横生出了一股勇气，一手护着樱井翔的后脑，结结实实地来了个壁咚。“前辈，我可以吻你吗？”

樱井翔露出像小鹿一般受惊的眼神，下意识地缩起脖子。上田龙也伸出手轻轻托起樱井翔的下巴，慢慢向他贴近；樱井翔身上有淡淡的樱桃的味道，指尖能感受到他下颌骨的形状。总是看得上田心动的大眼睛此刻紧张地闭上，睫毛微微颤抖着。上田龙也咽了咽口水，终究没敢坏事做到底，扬起下巴吻在了他的额头上。

-

上田龙也，刚刚赢得了人生第一场拳击比赛，在壁咚了喜欢的前辈之后落荒而逃。此刻，他在咖啡厅的沙发座里缩成一团，全身都写着消沉。

我刚刚做了什么？

我居然想要强吻樱井前辈。

“啊——惨了，樱井前辈一定会讨厌我了，以后一定会躲着我走了……”

松本润和龟梨和也一边吃着小蛋糕一边轮番地鄙视他。

“樱井前辈要是躲着你也是因为你怂。”

“人家都来看你比赛了你还把人家扔走廊上自己跑了。”

“壁咚了还没亲到人。”

“说出去比输了比赛可丢人多了。”

“真为樱井前辈感到悲哀。”

“以后如果要躲着你是对的，我支持樱井前辈躲着你。”

每说一句，上田龙也的脑袋就更低一点。松本润看着他这副样子，不悦地扔下叉子，：“我说你啊，等一下不是还要回去看你们队友比赛？搞得这么尴尬你打算怎么办？“

“啊……不好办啊……”

“你拿出点魄力好不好？都已经做到这个份上了，前辈也一定明白你喜欢他，但是你呢？”松本润直视着他的眼睛质问，“你做了这么多，有跟前辈说过一句你喜欢他吗？”

“这倒……没有。我只是像小弟一样追随着前辈……”

“你不要狡辩，我只问你一句，你喜欢樱井前辈吗？”

上田龙也被松本润的气势镇住，下意识地回答：“是的，我喜欢樱井前辈。”

“你喜欢前辈这件事，前辈有知情的权利。”松本润拿起小叉子狠狠地扎进蛋糕里，“顺便提醒你一句，我当初追求樱井前辈的时候，可是告白了好几十次。”

上田龙也心里一凉，随即看到龟梨和也憋不住的笑。

“告白是没错，樱井前辈根本不知道他在对谁告白。”

“那时候我还是高中生！我只是讲这个道理，樱井前辈很看重语言传达的东西的。”

  
*

  
“我记得是放在这里……有了！”樱井翔从室友的抽屉翻出一小片方形的袋子咬在嘴里，双手环上上田龙也的脖子，说话变得不清不楚，“去我房间？还是你想更刺激一点……在这？”  
上田龙也完全慌了神，半拖半抱地把樱井翔带回他自己的房间，被他拐上床之前只来得及用脚勾上房门。  
事情怎么会变成这样，上田龙也自己也说不清楚。  
开始是躲在赛场的角落远远看比赛，比赛结束后宣布他们的队伍获得第三名的时候所有人激动地把冈田准一举起来向上抛，然后一群人就兴奋地吵吵嚷嚷地去了烤肉店，然后上田龙也躲在离冈田准一和樱井翔最远的桌上不时偷看一眼那边的情况。场面似乎是从大家起哄把冈田准一的女朋友喊来开始失控的，喝多了的男孩子们一点分寸都没有，玩笑也开得没轻没重，烤肉店老板把他们轰出店门的时候上田龙也伸手扶住了站不稳的樱井翔，就被他抱住胳膊坚决不松手了。  
信息素的甜味充满了整个房间，上田龙也本想安置好樱井翔就离开，却看他非常委屈地眨巴着眼睛，上田龙也被萌得手足无措，大脑当机的时候就被解了腰带，回神发现樱井翔把他扑倒在床坐在他的大腿上，要害处已经被他一手控制住。  
“前辈……这……不是……”  
“嘘……不要说话。”樱井翔用牙咬着撕开避孕套，有些笨拙地往上田龙也半硬的下体上套。尺寸不是很合适，好在弹性尚可，樱井翔满意地点点头，嘟起嘴巴亲了一下前端，同时三两下撕扯掉了身上的衣服。浓郁的Omega信息素扑面而来，上田龙也饶是自制力强也抵挡不住如此诱惑。他一翻身把樱井翔压在了身下，看着他急促地喘息，脑中是理智与本能的天人交战。  
“我说……我就这么没有Omega的魅力吗？”樱井翔双腿攀上了上田龙也的腰，Omega的身体已经为交合做好了完全的准备，入口松软湿润。樱井翔微微用力把人向深处引着，上田龙也不得不双手撑在他身侧稳住身体。Alpha粗壮硬挺的性器一下子闯入了紧致的内腔，顶得樱井翔喟叹一声紧闭起双眼，深深向后仰着头。上田龙也觉得下身涨的发痛，被柔软潮湿的肉壁紧紧包裹住，爆裂的快感让他思考困难，却仍担心着樱井翔的感受。  
“对不起，前辈，弄疼你了吗？我……”  
“谁要你说对不起，”樱井翔微微张开眼睛看他，神情莫测，只是温热的吐息萦绕在上田鼻尖，直直勾出小腹一股邪火。上田龙也感觉自己又硬了几分，在窄穴半途生生卡着万分难耐，双手握拳用力掐了掐手心正打算退出来，忽地那股馨香就软软甜甜地敷在了唇上。  
樱井翔扶着上田的肩膀凑过去，嘟起的小嘴捉到了上田龙也的嘴唇，像是品味一样吮吸了起来。似是不满他的毫无回应，樱井翔变本加厉地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，撬开了他抿紧的唇瓣。  
上田龙也被亲得阵阵发晕，一只手撑着身体，另一只手顺从地跟着樱井翔的引导在这具白皙的躯体上下游走。樱井翔被发情热烧得浑身发软，细白的肌肤渗出薄汗，触感滑腻，像是融化的奶油；那不时逸出喉咙的呻吟也像奶油一般甜腻。他半睁着眼睛，随着深入的动作发出些许嘤咛，勾得上田龙也的理智一再决堤。  
结着薄茧的手指划过娇嫩的乳头，樱井翔不禁打了个哆嗦，身下也随之一紧。上田龙也闷哼一声，微微放缓了下身的动作，试探着揉了揉粉色的乳晕。樱井翔咬着下唇忍过一阵战栗，下意识地挺了挺胸。  
“唔……那样感觉不错，再用力一点……嗯，嗯啊，就，就是这样……”  
上田龙也揉捏着一边的乳珠，另一只手顺了顺樱井翔湿透的刘海，撑在他的身侧，埋在穴腔内的性器找准了角度向更深处探索，撑开紧致的内壁，二人的结合更加紧密。樱井翔舒服地哼哼了几声，分神抚摸起上田紧实的肌肉。  
不过下一秒他就发现这是个错误的决定，上田龙也的身体紧绷起来，胸前的手指突然用力，捏的他又痛又爽，体内的硬物直直地冲进了未曾涉足的深处，尖锐的快感夹着些许痛楚从结合处传到樱井翔的大脑，带来片刻愉悦的空白。  
Omega精巧的性器射出的浓稠液体洒落在他自己的小腹，有几滴蹭到了上田龙也块块分明的腹肌上；交合之处和挂着浊液的铃口一起痉挛收缩着。樱井翔深吸了几口气，叹出如他的信息素一般甜美的呻吟，双眼蒙上一层雾气，嗔怪地瞪着上田龙也，无力地在他身上敲打几下，被上田握住了手腕固定在了头顶两侧。  
“前辈，别这样，我会收不住的……”上田龙也强忍着下身的冲动，Omega的内腔紧紧包裹住他肿胀的阴茎，像是吮吸一般的痉挛对他来说是愉悦的折磨，他甚至能感受到樱井翔的呼吸和微微颤抖。  
“你……嗯，忍着不难受吗？”樱井翔眯起眼睛，用气声说道，“把我玩坏吧……”  
上田龙也半张着嘴愣了愣，这一切仿佛是场他不敢触碰的美梦，他在崇敬之人的身体里反反复复深入浅出，顺从着最原始的生理冲动，放纵自己侵占那块柔软湿润的巢穴。而那人就在身下发出满足地喘息，用那双应该在钢琴键上舞动的手抚摸自己，用那双在千万人前演讲的唇亲吻自己。  
挺立的前端在窄穴深处触碰到了一块触感不一般的软肉，刚一碰到樱井翔就软了腰。上田龙也顶着那块软肉绕着圈子磨了几下，身下的人紧紧抓着他的肩膀倒吸了几口气，夹在两人之间又挺立起来的粉嫩性器吐出了几股清泪。  
“别……嗯，那里，感觉好奇怪……”  
“抱歉前辈，是我弄疼你了吗？”上田龙也连忙放缓了动作，安抚地顺着樱井翔的头发。樱井翔却不满地扭了扭腰，将上田的器物含得更深。  
“谁让你停下来的……用力……”  
上田试探着又用力顶了顶那个位置，收获了樱井翔哑着嗓子地求饶。  
“别顶，嗯，慢点，嗯……好涨……”  
“前辈……看上去很舒服的样子呢。”上田龙也大着胆子吻了吻樱井翔的额角，扶住他的腰侧，对准了那个位置进攻，前端抵着那块敏感的软肉又向上用力顶去，剧烈的刺激让樱井翔发不出完整的声音，只能无力地软在上田的怀里，随着他的动作上下颠簸。再射不出什么的性器可怜兮兮地挂着些许黏液立在那里，敏感的前端偶尔蹭到上田龙也的腹肌，激出樱井翔带着哭腔的细碎呻吟，被上田龙也更加猛烈的攻势撞击得支离破碎。  
-  
刺眼的阳光打在樱井翔脸上，他迷迷糊糊地翻了个身睁开眼睛，大脑还无法处理眼前的事实。  
“上田君……你怎么在地上……？”  
上田龙也端端正正地在床边土下座，手边还有一碗清粥。  
“万分抱歉。我对前辈做出了这样不可饶恕的事情……”  
樱井翔眨巴眨巴眼睛，从被子里伸出一只手，拿枕头狠狠地砸了过去。  
前辈生气了。  
还气的不轻。  
上田龙也捡起枕头小心翼翼地放在旁边，继续端端正正地土下座。  
“前辈要怎么惩罚我都可以！”  
“你觉得我是随便就可以让人标记我跟我上床的Omega吗？”樱井翔刚刚睡醒，声音还黏黏糊糊地。他突然掀开了被子，然后翻了个身趴下。上田龙也动作一滞，喉咙开始发干。他看着那具光裸的白皙肉体，在尾骨上方，腰窝之间，贴了一只蝴蝶形的贴纸，虽然经过一夜激战，蝴蝶的翅膀已经残缺不全，但依稀可以看出原有的轮廓。  
“喜欢吗？”樱井翔偏头问他。  
“前辈是怎么——”  
“那时候你还被人叫做妖精……”樱井翔一咕噜把自己埋在了被子里，声音闷闷的，“啊——明明是那么可爱的孩子，谁能想到分化成了这么帅的Alpha。”  
“前辈……”  
樱井翔把自己裹得更紧，“你说过要对我负责的！我有截图！”  
“前辈！”上田龙也用力把樱井翔连着被子一起捞进怀里，“翔君，我喜欢你。最喜欢你了。”  
樱井翔看着上田龙也认真的表情，脸上泛起了温柔的笑意。  
“我也是。”


End file.
